


Song of the Caged Bird

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluffyfest, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar In Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: "Do you ever... do you ever regret staying here for me? Do you ever feel stuck with me?"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Song of the Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this beautiful song by Lindsey Stirling:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA
> 
> I imagined them as a loving couple dancing to this song and celebrating their anniversary, Theo reassuring Liam that they're mates for life.

Liam and Theo were coming home after having dinner together to celebrate their 10 year wedding anniversary. It had been a great day, considering it was a Saturday so they were able to sleep in and then Theo brought Liam breakfast, or rather lunch, in bed. It had been silly and the sheets ended up full of maple syrup but they didn't mind at all. After taking a shower to get rid of the stickiness, they went out to the park and sat together just watching people exercise and kids running around. Their dog playing with some of them, while they just held hands and basked in each other's company. Liam was almost sitting on Theo's lap every time they were together and some people would find it too much, but they were so into each other that they were the poster for the phrase attached at the hip. 

They went back home to get ready and went to their favorite restaurant. Theo knew Liam was a big carnivore so he made reservations for the nicest steakhouse in Beacon Hills. They were already known by the staff and they always got great treatment. 

After spending some time there they went back to their house for some more champagne and more cuddling on the couch. Liam always hugged Theo like a baby koala, almost seemingly afraid of letting him go. Theo didn't mind at all but after all those years, it was mostly always Liam the one who initiated contact and wouldn't let Theo go unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Liam put on their favorite song and took Theo's hand, to pull him up and make him dance with him. Theo chuckled but offered no resistance. As always, Theo circled Liam's waist with his arms and Liam put his arms around Theo's neck, pulling his head down and kissing him, deeply and passionately. 

They were swaying to the music and looking into each other's eyes. Theo could always get lost in Liam's baby blue eyes, out of the hundred things he loved about him, those were in the top five. Besides their beautiful color, they were a true window to Liam's soul. Theo could read his emotions and thoughts, but it was the love for him that he could always see in them that made him ache.

"Li... I love you so much," he whispered to his mate, his soulmate.

"I love you too," Liam whispered back, choking back tears.

"I can see it in your eyes, there's something you want to ask me... You know me inside and out but anything you want to know, just ask"

"It's nothing, babe"

"It's not nothing, just tell me, ok?"

"I hate you, why do you know me so well?"

"Because you don't hate me, _you love me_ " Theo said with his trademark smirk.

"I would hate you... if I didn't love you that much" Liam gave him a soft bump to the forehead.

"So?"

"It's nothing really... I mean, I know you love me, I feel it... but..."

"But?"

"Do you ever... do you ever regret staying here for me? Do you ever feel stuck with me?"

Theo stopped their dance and frowned.

"Why do you ask me that? No, that's not the question... how can you possibly think that?"

"I don't, I mean, it's not something I usually think about, but sometimes... you know... I am always hugging you and pulling you close to me... and a few times I wonder if you ever mind it, maybe I am too much... I never let you go since the moment I realized I loved you, maybe I never gave you the chance to be somewhere else, maybe you could be happier?"

Theo sighed and looked at Liam lovingly. He took both his hands and sat down, pulling Liam into his lap and resting his head on his chest. It was one of those rare moments when Theo hugged Liam first and his heart started beating quicker. It was not their norm so Liam was unsettled for a second, maybe he was preparing him for the worst.

Theo kissed his lips softly and his heart jumped again, Liam was an open book for Theo and he never tried to hide his heartbeat or any emotions from him. 

"Don't panic, ok?"

Liam nodded, looking at him expectantly. 

"I know I probably don't show it like you do, after all these years, I have to remind myself to tell you every single day that I love you because it's important, but it's not in my nature to be open... and every time you hug me or kiss me, I feel a little bit disappointed in myself because I didn't do it first."

"I need you just as much as you need me, or maybe more. Sometimes at night, I don't want to go to sleep because I want to watch you do it, watch your angelic face soft and free of worries. But after I fall asleep, the best part of the day is waking up and see you there, next to me, your hair all messy and your sleepy eyes looking back at me..."

"Then when we're at work, the hours drag on while I wait for us to be together again and I'm dying to see you and hear about your day, see you smile about the things that went well and frown when something was not, you're so passionate about every single detail..."

"I love your family, how your mom and dad treat me like a son and give us advice and care for us. I can hardly remember my parents or being part of a family and for yours to have accepted me with all my sins and flaws, it's something I could never repay"

"You pulled me out of hell, you saved me from the darkness within myself, you showed me I could be better, you make me _want_ to be better, just for you, so I may deserve you"

"Theo..."

"Let me finish, baby wolf... I also need you to know that I love you for your big heart, your honesty, your bravery... I love you even when you're grumpy or angry, because I know you'll look for me to calm you down. I love you for your soul but that doesn't mean I'm not happy that you're also devastantingly cute, I love your pretty face and your muscular body, I love you from head to toe and everything in between..." Theo grabbed Liam's ass and gave it a squeeze to drive the point home, winking at Liam who blushed and gasped.

"I love your sweet kisses and the moments when we're in bed and you moan my name, I love to hear you say you love me as much as I do."

Theo put his lips on Liam's and kissed him some more, hugging his husband tighter.

"So, just in case it's not clear yet, I never, not even for a second, regret being with you... it's quite the opposite, I am so grateful you chose me... you didn't give me a cage, _you gave me a home_ "

Liam was crying happy tears, "Theo, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Li, I always will"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a note 🥰


End file.
